Words have Meanings
by RaySimp1999
Summary: This is a one-shot. Please read. T for one word.
1. Chapter 1

**_Words Have Meanings_**

**A/N: Ok guys, this is my story about my bullying. This has happens everyday, so be a good person and help people.**

**The reason I didn't post this with my other one-shots is because I wouldn't feel right, this is just too important to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own this story, just not Kim, Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Julie.**

**People will be OOC and OCs are in this too (Kayla, Greg, etc).**

**(((KICK)))**

Hi, I'm Kim Crawford, and I'm in the second semester of my eighth grade year. But what I am going to tell you is what happened my second semester of my seventh grade year.

_I'm going to school in my mom's dark crimson aspen, it's roomy, has leather seats, and big. I'm dropped off first then picked up last. I waved to my mom, Tanya, and my sister, Catherine, then they left and I walked inside._

_ I was wearing a green t-shirt and blue jeans with my crimson and dark gray messenger bag slung around my shoulder. My school was built for only seventh graders only, because of how big the district is, we have 700-800 students in the seventh grade alone, it has two buildings, one for science, art, math, geography classes, and the cafeteria and the new school office, it's newer than the first one. Anyways, I walked into the old building's foyer then the gym/stage/benches. I walked to the sets of benches on my left and sit down on the third wooden bench, about two feet alway from the edge. I take out my homework and finished it about 15 minutes later and that's the time Milton comes in and we start talking about how books are better than movies. Soon Jack and Julie come in and Jack sits on my left, and Julie sits on Milton's right, Jack and I Have a meaningless conversation, then Greg Smith walks in._

_He and I were pretty tight, he was dating my best friend, Kayla Mack. They liked each other since the sixth grade, but her parents said that she couldn't date, so they said they were going to someone's house but they would go to the movies. He greeted us with, "Hey guys." Which we returned with "Heys" or something along the lines of that. Then he sat down on the second bench about a foot to my right. About 30 minutes later, Kayla came and Greg started to talk to her, and it seemed funny. Eddie and Jerry walked in about five minutes after Kayla and sat down next to her an started talking about the band teachers, how they were treated from the band members, and homework from different classes._

_The bell rang and Eddie and Jerry walked to the band room, Jack and I walked to my first hour and then he circled back to the gym, Kayla and Greg were somewhere in the second building. Eddie and I are in the same first hour, Science with Ms. Marshall, basically she complains to us about her two kids, ex-husband, and us. We all ignore her and talk though, then the next day she'll ask why we didn't get anything done at home. So my day progresses with Vocal, Advanced English, Math, Art, lunch, Geography, and lastly Advanced Literature. I had Milton in my advanced classes, Kayla in my Math and Geography classes, and Greg in my Art class._

_Anyways, it's the end of the day and I'm waiting for Kayla at the bottom of the stairs in the older building, with Greg. We chat until Kayla and two of her drama classmates come down and we walk to the other building to put up my books. We reach my white locker and I put in my combo, throw the book inside, and shut it. We walk down the ramp instead of the stairs so it would take longer since they're walkers and my Grandmother picks me up around 2:35 and school is out at 2:20._

_Well, Greg and I get into this fight and he screams "Shut up, you slut!" I was surprised a teacher didn't come out of the hallway. I fast walk out of there with my eyes watering but not spilling over._

_Before I push through the door to race across the little yard, I hear Kayla say to him, "You do not call my friends sluts." in a deadly calm voice. I run across the yard and slump my shoulder against one of the red bricked pillars, and let one tear slip down my cheek._

_Jack walked over to me, his face used to have a smile then a frown. "Kim, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly. I quickly wipe my cheek and look towards the parking lot in search for my ride, I spot it coming down the street._

_Then I shake my head and say as my grandmother's golden mini-van pulls up "My ride's here, I got to go." I ditched him leaving no explanation, and open the door, climb in and close it._

_"Hey Kim." Catherine greets sweetly._

_"Hi." is what I reply with._

From that day on I only wore shorts if needed, and a black jacket everyday. And if you only get one thing from my story please let it be this:

Words have Meanings.

**...**

**Done. So yeah, that was my story, the characters were:**

**Kim: Me**

**Jack: Gena (Gena is a girl)**

**Kayla: Bry**

**Greg: Matt**

**Eddie: Ashley (Ashley is a girl)**

**Jerry: Jesse (Jesse is a boy)**

**Milton: Morgan (Morgan is a girl)**

**Julie: Evan (Evan is a girl and Morgan and her are NOT dating)**

**Please no sympathy, just treat people right, that is all I ask.**

**WYL,**

**RaySimp1999**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

**AN: For people who don't know, yes I still get bullied, so do my friends (one tried to kill herself) and we are the 'outcast' of the school. I keep a 'pastor perfect family' picture, because someone in my family is a pastor. My dad always out of town and drunk on weekends, and my mom throwing herself into work, and house stuff. So whoever thinks I have the perfect life: I. Do. Not. I have many secrets (due to the fact that the 'someone' that is a pastor, people come to me with secrets to keep. Not because WHO I am, but WHAT I am) and many of my own problems.**

**Sometimes I just want to end it all, then I think of my friends, and the good times together. And we all basically live for eachother. We are all different but fit perfectly together.**

**- RaySimp1999**


End file.
